spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 64: Temple of Black Earth
Po krátkém odpočinku v příbytku Marlose Urnrayle se skupina vydá na prozkoumá zbytku chrámu. V severovýchodní části chrámu stojí mezi nosnými sloupy vysoká socha trpaslíka která má místo rukou ozubené palcáty. Kormac jí chytře pozdraví znakem zemního kultu a socha ho nechá místnost prohlédnout. Tunel vede do ohnivého chrámu. V další místnosti Společnost přeruší rituální popravu. Priestka Země Erione se před zraky čtyř kultistů právě chystala popravit zemního gnoma, tedy sfirfneblina, pomocí rituálního kamene. Kormac rychle vyběhne na první pokus přetrhne pouta mladého gnoma. Vděčný gnom ani nestihne poděkovat a už ho Kormac odhazuje za sebe. Strhne se potyčka při které se Priestka aktivně snaží probudit kámen. Z Kamene po jejím bodnutí začíná vytékat podezřelá černá tekutina. “Our God will be the End to the World as you know it.” Ohlušivá rána srazí několik členů na kolena ale malého zemního gnoma až na zem. Allanon mu rychle přispěchá na pomoc a vyléčí ho. Ostatní mezitím rychle zpaficikují čtyři kultisty. Priestce se konečně podaří rozdrtit velký kámen ve středu místnosti. Je to ale až uvolněný krápník od Bexleyho který velký černý monolit roztříští. V něm se svíjí podivný a děsivý černý sliz, ne nepodobný tomu v co se změnila Lydia. Kormac s Feugenem každý z jedné strany skáčou postavit se slizu do cesty zatímco co Allanon, Kira a Bexley pálí střídavě po priestce a slizu z dálky. Černý puding, jak si Allanon pamatuje že se bytost jmenuje se přesunuje děsivě pomalu a vsaje do sebe Kormaca. Jeho kyselina začne půl-orka pálit, ale hlavně velice rychle korodovat jeho nemagické části brnění. Stejné problémy má i Feugen který do Pudingu strčí svým štítem. Priestka nakonec padne k zemi po zásahu Quintovou Mace a Puding je roztříštěn Feugenovými útoky z uvnitř velkého blobu. Kusy černé hmoty se rozletí na všechny strany jak válečník točí Drownem a trhá kyselinovou bytost na kusy. Deep Gnome se představí jako Rukhelmoth “Rukh Glitterstone a poděkuje Společnosti. Společnost z něj vytáhne několik informací a Sfirfneblin se vrátí zpět do underdarku. Další navštívenou místností je nudná zbrojnice ve které nechybí malá kamna. Protější strana chodby ukazuje nekonečné schodiště které Společnost navštívila mnoho měsíců zpět. Zpoza dveří kovárny se ozývají rytmické údery kladiv. “Cink-Cink-BAM” Skupina chvilku stojí za dveřmi a poslouchá. “Cink-Cink-BAM” Kormac příjde ke dveřím a počká si. “Cink-Cink-BAM” Kormac zvedne ruku a připraví se na klepání. “Cink-Cink-BAM” zazní ve stejnou chvíli jako “Ťuk-Ťuk-BAM” Kormac poslední ranou dveře vyrazil. Za nimi je kovárna rozdělená na dvě části. U dvou menších kovadlin stojí dva Duergaři kteří se na Kormaca otočí. U kovadliny která je tak tak v úrovni očí vysokého Half-Orka stojí kamený djinn s obřím kladivem. “Cink-Cink-BAM?” Dao jménem Xharva Deem Obrovský Kamený Genie tvořený z části z písečného víru odlévá obrovské kusy brnění. Duergaři se okamžitě začnou vtipně dohadovat undercommonem o tom co by měli s Kormacem dělat. Nakonec si oba strčí palce do pusy a Kormac následuje jejich příkladu. Oba Duergaři do palců ale fouknou a zvětší. “BAM” Genie se dále věnuje své kovadlině. Kormac jim ukáže prostředník. Strhne se bitva, ale kamenný ekvivalent efreeta se do ní nezapojí. “BAM” ozývá se z druhé části místnosti kde se zvuk vrací z velké rokle. Společnost s Duergary udělá rychlý proces. Jejich zájem mnohem víc vzbudí přes tři metry vysoká kovářka která si hledí své práce. “BAM - BAM - BAM” rytmické údery kladiva jsou přerušeny tím že Dao právě dokončila část brnění. Brnění je obrovské a zdá se být na něco nehumanoidního. Dao jim nevěnuje pozornost, ale uráčí se odpovědět na otázku proč nepomohla Duergarům. “Urnrayle had not paid me to fight puny mortals. He can look after his own slaves.” Kormac si dobře prohlédne výzbroj ležící za djinnem. Velké rukavice ne nepodobné Umber Hulkům, černé mace a několika velkých uren plných zlatých šperků a mincí. Kormac k nim udělá nevinný krok. “Don’t” zní strohá odpověď. “BAM” Dao pokračuje v práci na další části brnění. Po té už jim djinn nevěnuje pozornost a Společnost se dlouze radí jestli ho odstranit nebo ne. Kira je silně proti. Nakonec se skupina rozhodne džina nechat na pokoji a odejde. “BAM” stále rezonuje přes rokli chrámu. Další místnost je stará jídelní hala se spoustou divokých zvířat po zdech. Skupina si prohlíží zajímavou technologii vyhřévaného stolu. V dalších dveří udělá Společnost rychlý proces s pěticí ogrů kteří hlídají vstup z chrámu ohně. Jeden z nich, Eda, má v rameni zapíchnutý šíp. Dárek, který s sebou už nosí několik měsíců od návštěvy Společnosti v ohnivém chrámu. V jížní části chrámu čeká na skupinu mučírna. Heldorm, nepříliš výmluvný a lehce nevyrovnaný mučitel se nenechá dlouho tahat za nos ale bitva je i tak rychlá. Stomelder boj začně děsivým one-hittem jelena který se ho pokusil nabrat na rohy. Společnost se nenechá odradit a kameného muže rychle dostane do kolen. Podivná shoda okolností způsobí že narozdíl od hlavního Guarda Heldormovo brnění neexploduje. Mezi poklady které mučitel sebral svým obětem je brnění které si oblékne Allanon. Většina vězňů je šílená a nepoužitelná. Je mezi nimi i Gervor, muž kterého Společnost už jednou osvobodila. Členové Společnost si uvědomují že je tlačí čas a pokračují dále. Místnost na jih od mučírny nese podivný nápis na dveřích. Levé dveře “NORBS RUM. KEEP OWT BROOG.” Pravé dveře “BROOGS RUM. NORB IZ STOOPID.” Společnost správně odhadne že uvnitř budou dva ogři. Co je ovšem nenapadlo je, že budou sdílet jedno tělo. Broog-Norb jsou totiž dvouhlavým Ettinem. Obě hlavy jsou zrovna v divoké hádce o tom co dnes budou jíst. Broog své druhé hlavě vysvětluje jeho nesouhlas s Norbovým zalíbením v pojídání červené zeminy. Norb oponuje argumenty o Broogově inteligenci. Přesně uprostřed této intelektuální debaty vstoupí do místnosti členové Společnosti a upotají pozornost obou hlav. Broog začne zvažovat posibilitu Kormacova členství v zemním kultu. Norb vykládá své argumenty o tom že by rád něco pozřel. Broog si myslí že vše je lepší než žrát červené kamení, které zřejmě Norb preferuje. Norb je ale příliš zaujat tím že Bexleyho vnímá jako Salát. Obě hlavy se nakonec shodnou že Společnost je vyváženou stravou. Další probolém nastává při posloupnosti chodů. Broog se zdá být nakloněn prvnímu chodu z Tieflinga. Norb nadruhou stranu předpokládá problémy z Kiřiných rohů. Broog Kiru zvedne a obě hlavy dlouze přemítají co s ní. Kiru to přestává bavit, ale její schopnost kouzlit je omezena tím že jí Velký Obr drží ruce i nohy. Bexley ze strachu o Kiru zasáhne Norbovu ruku a Kiru pustí i když nechápe co se stalo. Broog pak Kiru zahodí, protože si myslí že Allanon je lepší jídlem. Allanon se velké ruce vyhne a trpělivost Společnosti skončí. Kira háže Blight a zbytek skupiny útočí po svém. Norb chce po Broogovi jeho zbraň, ale než si jí tělo které ovládají dvě mysli stihne podat zasadí mu Kormac smrtelnou ránu. Broog-Norbův poklad se skládá z obrovské hory mincí. 2300 bronzových však Společnost příliš neuchvátí a vše nechají na svém místě. Předposlední místnost je stájí pro Mounty Burrowsharků - Bulletes. Obrovská zvířata pomalu oddechují a spí u sloupů ke kterým jsou přivázána masivními řetězy. Bullete Poslední místnost je plná kamenných soch. Všechny vypadají jako obří trpaslíci kteří mají ozubené koule místo rukou. Mezi sochami stojí několik alchymistických stolů a čaroděj který si hraje s hromádkou kamínků. Čarodějova podivná róba na sobě má jak znaky vodního tak zemního kultu. Feugen který do dveří vlezl jako první si prohlíží patnáct děsivých soch obklopujících celou místnost. Až poté si všimne čaroděje, který si ho se zájmem prohlíží. “Zdravím?” Pronese Feugen. “Zdravím i já Vás umm… ?” Feugen stále zírá. “Miraj Vizann, k Vašim službám, a vy jste?” Ptá se slušně čaroděj. “Šoupni se!” “Co tam je?” “Ať uhne..” pošťuchuje se Společnost za Feugenem. Feugen udělá krok dopředu a dvě sochy nepříjemně vykročí kupředu. Celá Společnost zůstane stát před dveřmi. “Kolik těch soch je?” ptá se Allanon který neviděl dovnitř “Co říkal?” Ptá se Bexley který stál úplně vzadu. “Že je to Vyráž Mizán nebo co..” “Proč má na sobě znak vodního kultu jako zemní genasi?” Čaroděj má se Skupinou trpělivost. Kira poněkuď neslušně přeruší konverzaci dvou mužů. “Miraj Vizann, jo? Tak to budete znát Jacena Cage.” “Ah, ano. Jak se má ten mladý drak?” Ptá se čaroděj. “Drak?” “Co to mele?” “Legenda byla pravdivá.” Mluví opět Společnost jeden přes druhého. “Neseme Vám zprávu o jeho smrti.” Řekne Feugen. Obličej čaroděje přeje stín smutku. “Co se mu stalo?” “Zemřel!” odpoví rychle Kira aby získala konverzaci pod svou kontrolu. Čaroděj se na ní podívá s přizvednutým obočím. “Obětoval se pro své přátele.” Vysvětlí Feugen. “To nezní jako on.” Pronese Miraj s podezřením v hlase. “Nedobrovolně..” Doplní Kira “To zní jako on.” Klidněji dokončí čaroděj. “Kdože to je?” Ptá se Bexley “Mě se ptej..” odpovídá Allanon Čaroděj se usměje a znovu se představí. “Miraj Vizann, the Mud Sorcerer. Čaroděj země a vody. A vy jste Společnost, už Vás poznávám.” Usměje se starý genasi. “Jakože?” Ptá se zmatený Kormac jehož plášť nějakým zázrakem skončil přehnutý přes jeho pravou ruku. “Jakože uctívám Olhydru i Ogremocha. Jsem součástí vodního i zemního kultu.” Vysvělí trpělivě čaroděj. “Tak to ho musíme zabít.” Pokyvuje Bexley. “Nejdřív se ho chci na něco zeptat.” Namítá Kira “Na co?” Zajímá Kormaca “Nemluvil jsem s ním náhodou já?!” vzteká se Feugen. Kira už ale z batohu vyndavá mapu kterou vzala ve Společnosti. Allanon počítá sochy. Kormac se mezitím nenápadně léčí. “Co znamená tohle?” Ukazuje čarodějovi mapu kterou mu přináši Unseen Servant. “To je mapa, má drahá.” Usměje se čaroděj, který si není jistý že se mu setkání nezdá. “Na druhý straně!” “To je ošklivě namalovaný penis a nákupní seznam.” “Ještě vedle!” Dožaduje se Kira odpovědi. “Ah. zajímavé. Jazyk Čarodějné Školy Calimshanu.” “Super.. Ale co je tam napsaný.” “To Vám říkat nebudu, ale děkuji.” Pronese čaroděj a mapu si schová. Bexley ze sebe mezitím vytáhl svou hůlku a nenápadné s ní na čaroděje míří. Allanon si připravuje luk. Kormac si nervózně prohlíží obrovské sochy a pak se znovu vyléčí. “A co tu tak jako děláš?” Ptá se Půl-ork. “Pracuji pro Marlose Urnraylea. Naučil jsem se znovu zprovozňovat sochy tohoto místa a používáme je jako obranu.” “Aha. A jakože.. Oživovat kamený sochy?” “Ne, tohle jsou golemové. Oživovat sochy není můj dar.” “Nemá Kámen na maso?” Ptá se Feugen. “Nemá.” “Zabijem ho teda?” “Asi ne. Je to Jacenův kámoš.” “Ale říkal že je s kultama.” Čaroděj se lehce zamračí. “Nesouhlasím aby jste tuto laboratoř znesvětili jako mou druhou ve vodním kultu. Můj učeň, Morbeoth, nedopadl dobře. A z mé laboratoře a výzkumů mnoho nezbylo.” “No a?” “Napadl on nás.” “Tady to bude stejný.” “Já pořád nevím kdo to je..” “Jestli hledáte argument to nedělat, rád bych Vás upozornil že jste si odnesli mého Slivera. Pod Vaší základnou aktuálně krouží několik obrovských červů které čekají na povel k útoku.” “A teď nám ještě vyhrožuje!” Utrhne se Bexley. “Ale těch soch je tu hodně!” stěžuje si Kormac a potřetí se healne. “Pod základnou jsou krakeni” směje se Feugen “Už jsme nechali na živu tu kovářku, teď ještě nějaký debila tady,...” “Myslel jsem že Společnost se kultů nebojí” Provokuje Allanon. Čaroděj se nenápadně štípne do ruky aby se přesvědčil že je vzhůru. “A ty chceš taky jako svrhnout Marlose jo?” Ptá se Bexley “Já jediný ne.. “ znovu se usměje Miraj Vizann. “Dokuď mám prostor pro své experimenty, nemám důvod mít jakýkoliv problém s mým Prorokem.” “Je to Jacenům kámoš proboha!” “Vratíš mi tu mapu?” “Prej Prorokem. Vyhrožuje, Marlos je jeho prorok, uctívá Olhydru” vyjmenovává na prstech Bexley. “Řekni kde je Marlos a necháme tě žít!” Pronese s vypjatou hrudí Kormac. “A pak ho zabijeme?” “Zase?” “Ty vole, ale vždyť to vyrábí sochy do kterejch se on může přeměňovat…” “Můj Prorok Marlos Urnrayle je aktuálně v elementálním uzlu země jménem Černé Jádro.” “Zase ňákej uzel.” “Zabte ho!” “Tak co s ním?” Čaroděj si prohlíží Kormaca který pro změnu léčí Feugena, Allanona který hledá arugmenty k vraždě, Kiru která přestala dávat pozor po konverzaci o mapě a Bexleyho který na něj výhružně mává hůlkou. Tohle je ten největší problém kultů? “Dobře, tak my půjdem zabít Marlose a ty tu počkáš jo?” “Přece ho tady nenecháme dělat další sochy!” “Tak já nevím. Hlasujeme?” Čaroděj si hraje s barevnými kamínky zatímco Společnost hlasuje o jeho osudu. Dva na dva. Společnost i s Mirajem čeká až Kira začne dávat pozor. Tři ku dvou proti. “Tak jdem no.” “Jestli se to ale posere tak je to na Vaší hlavu!” vyhrožuje Allanon členům kteří byli proti. “Domluvíme se veňku!” Souhlasí Feugen Bexley kýve hlavou na souhlas. “Naschledanou!” Řekne Kira která už odchází “Děkujme pane.” říká Bexley a v jeho očích se zaleskne chuť máchnout svojí hůlkou, pak ale projde dveřmi jako ostatní. “Máme něco vyřídit Marlosovi?” Ptá se Kormac ve dveřích. “Že jsem mu vděčný za svůj život.” Usměje se na něj naposledy Miraj Vizann. Kormac poté zavře dveře. Veňku se Společnost ještě jednou dlouze radí a hlasuje. Bexley nakonec praští do dveří zvenčí. “Neposlouchat!” Miraj Vizann který pomalu pomocí magie uzávírá místnost do kamene jen zakroutí hlavou. Společnost zhodnotí zemní chrám jako prozkoumaný a vyrazí do Fane of the Eye. Pravý cíl jejich cesty sedí na dně nekonečného schodiště. Několika hodinový sestup po schodech členy znaví. Bexley a Feugen mluví o soše a Allanona začne navigovat jeho hůl. Hůl je provede skrze černou mlhu a Společnost skončí v jedné z četných hrobek trpasličích stavitelů. Hrobka je pomalována spoustou fresek a neběžný trpasličí hrob nese nápis: Tomb of Hendrel Foebreaker Bow your head, and remember valor. Kormac který vycítí posvátnost místa poslechne a okamžitě cítí nárust síly z požehnání. Zbytek Společnosti až na Kiru následuje jeho příkladu. Za dveřmi hrobky se Feugen přizná ke svému plánu Společnost opustit. Bexley slíbí že půjde s ním. Kormac to samé. Nejdříve se však Bexley potřebuje utvrdit v tom že ohnivý ingot opravdu skončil v soše. Allanon připravený na děsivost sochy téměř nezareaguje, bexley ovšem při pohledu omdlí. O několik minut později stojí společnost u točící se tůně neznámé hloubky. Feugen zatočí Drownem a hladinu probodne. Hladina začne “krvácet” více než obvykle. “Zdravím Feugene” Pronese On svůj obvyklý pozdrav. “Dorazil jsem i se svou skupinou do vějíře Oka. Smějí moji společníci se mnou?” Řekne Feugen Aquanem. “To rád slyším Feugene. Slibuji ti, že se jim nic nestane.” “Jak?” Zeptá se Feugen. “Tato tůň je několik kilometrů hluboká a proudy urychlí tvůj sestup.” “Můžu poslat zprávu, když půjdu sám?” Ptá se Feugen. “Tak slibuji.” Prohlásí obraz na hladině. “Dobrá, sestoupím tedy dolů.” “Tvůj dar, tví služebníci i já na tebe tedy budeme čekat.” Ukončí rozhovor On. Zbytek skupiny se mezitím radí. Pohled na Feugena jak sám mluví s rudýmy oky na vodní hladině nebyl příjemný. Feugen se vrátí a zodpovídá otázky Společnosti. Na druhé straně rozhovoru je “On.” On má lék na Phyrexiánský olej. Pomáhá Feugenovi od začátku. Cesta je příliš složitá a podstoupí jí tedy sám. Kdyby se mu cokoliv stalo, mají Trulla, který povede jeho jednotky. Nakonec se Feugen rozloučí se Společností a řekne “Já se vrátím.” Znavená Společnost pomalu rozbíjí tábor na noc zatímco se Feugen ponořuje do víru. Cesta tůní je dlouhá. Feugen si na proud zvykne a jakmile se mu přestane bránit dostane se na dno hluboké tůně velice rychle. Plunging Torrents, uzel elementální vody, je gigantickou cavernou. Voda z Dessarinské řeky plní Chrám Drtivé Vlny. Zde se voda stáčí v hnízdě dračí želvy a protéká kolem schodiště dolů do Vějíře Oka, kde proteče do velké tůně. Tůň vede do Padajících Proudů. Tento obrovský jeskynní komplex v hloubce několika desítek kilometrů je plný vody. Feugen vyplave na nedaleké schodiště. Velká koule vody přistane u jeho nohou. Feugen do ní nastoupí. Koule mu daruje dýchání pod vodou a pak se i s válečníkem vznese a pluje skrze celý jeskynní komplex. Válečník z Mirrodinu je svědkem mnoha cavern a vodopádů. Zdá se, že se všechny proudy stékají na nejspodnější části jeskynního systému. Po průletem několika menšími jeskyněmi Feugen v kouli vody konečně dorazí k cíli své cesty. Ostrov vstává z malého moře v epicentru tří velkých vodopádů. Náznaky růžových, bílých a levandulových korálů lemují celý ostrov. Nad ostrovní platformou se vznáší gigantická blyštící se koule vody. Menší koule vody se z ní vynořují a plují ve vzduchu několik stop nad hladinou vody. Lehké světlo osvicuje strop caverny ve výšce osmdesáti stop. Celý strop je posetý stalaktity ze kterých kape voda. Portál do elementální pláně vody. Koule přistane na okraji ostrova. Feugen si povšimne dvou velkých krabů kteří jako by portál strážili. Mezi nimi pod portálem stojí kamenný trůn. “Zdravím Feugene…” ozve se známý hlas Feugen se otočí za sebe a všimne si že 25stop pod ním plují po hladině vody tři rudé oči. “Jsem tu.” Pronese Feugen. Po hladině se rozeběhnou vlnky jak se něco vynořuje. “Ani nevíš jak mě to těší Feugene.” Oči prorazí hladinu vody. Nejsou iluzí ale živou bytostí. “Ačkoliv to není pro můj druh běžné, chtěl bych se ti představit, Feugene.” Z vody vyjede rybí hlava na jejímž vršku sedí tři rudá oka. Obrovská chapadla se táhnou desítky metrů od bytosti. Velké rybí tělo samo musí mít minimálně deset metrů. “Mé jméno je Yngukulub, a chtěl jsem ti poděkovat že jsi mi přinesl Drown.” Yngukulub the Devourer Aboleth se vynoří celý a upře svůj zrak na Válečníka z Mirrodinu. Mocná schopnost bytostí, které o sobě tvrdí že tu byli dříve než většina bohů, se okamžitě opře do Feugenovy vůle se snahou si ho podmanit. Feugen se ale drží. Vzpomínky na Mirrodin a jeho přátele mu dodávají sílu. Téměř se zdá se, že čas neplyne. Válečník který nikdy neustopil a prastaré stvoření z hlubin na sebe dlouho zírají. A pak Aboleth pošle Feugenovi do hlavy obrazy které válečníkovu vůli zlomí. Tisíce obrazů padlého Mirrodinu zaplaví Feugenovu hlavu jako ledová potopa. Umírající lidé. Obrovská moře plná černé látky. Kosti a hroby. Kovová monstra žeroucí tělíčka dětí. Temný chladný svět plný kovu a tmy. Ještě chvilku se zdá že to Feugen zvládne. A pak mu Drown, poprvé za mnoho měsíců vypadne z ruky. “Děkuji ti, Feugene. Postarám se, abys nebyl zapomenut.” Prohlásí On a Feugen se pomalu otočí k obrovské kouli vody. Válečník sleduje jak jeho vlastní tělo kráčí po schodech nahoru k vodnímu portálu. Feugen, nebo spíše Abolethova loutka ze sebe cestou odhazuje veškerou výbavu. Utrhne z opasku bag of holding, sundá i opasek a pustí na zem těžkou zbroj která nejde znovu obléct. Pomalu za chůze po schodech z něj odpadává zbytek věcí. Zbyde mu pouze štít který je součástí jeho ruky a pruhy jeho dříve bílé látky. Feugen, který nemá nad svým tělem žádnou kontrolu, projde skrze portál elementální pláně vody do sídla Olhydry. O několik kilometrů výše a pár hodin později se Kira probudí s výkřikem. Její Curse of Hindsight jí probral ze spánku. Feugen. Neměli ho nechat jít dolů. Kira vzbudí celou skupinu a oznámí jim smutnou novinu. Bexley tomu nevěří. Téměř jako důkaz se za nimi objeví na vodní hladině tři rudá oka. Hlad tentokrát slyší všichni. “Slíbil jsem, že budete informováni. Držím svůj slib. Feugen je mrtev. Drown je můj. Feugen byl velkým válečníkem. Nechť je toto jeho odkazem. Zaručuji Vám bezpečný odchod.” Oči zmizí a z vodní hladiny se vynoří svitek zapečený voskem. Pod ním na pergamenu podivné písmo skládá rýmy. Vignette: Feugen a On On pěl zrádnou, podmořskou píseň, jak odhalovat a budit tíseň. zrazovat, páčit tajemství. Feugen se však postaví a zpívá píseň vytrvalých a vzdorujících, nezoufalých o nezrazených tajemstvích, věrnosti čisté jako sníh, o putování na zapřenou, jak minout léčku nastraženou, jak zlomit zámky vězení a nepodlehnout mámení. Dvě písně spolu zápolily. Zpěv hučí, bouří, stále sílí, a Feugen se nepoddává, třebaže se mu točí hlava, a všechnu sílu, všechnu moc vkládá leprák do svých slov. Zaslechl ve tmách zdaleka Mirrodinského slavíka. Černé Moře, které věčné vzdychá na písku z perel, snů a ticha, kde Mirrodin nesmrtelný byl, kde Nositel dříve hrdě svítil. Tma zhoustla; chrurně zazněl zpěv: V Mirrodinu teče krev u Moře, kde se vraždí rodní kde železní vzali Tyranových lodí s bílými plachtami z přístavů bílých ve světle luceren. A vítr kvílí Lotus oblohou pluje a On se usměje. Tyran svítí v mořské úžince. Pod Nositelem mučí zajatce, Noc hřímá, Výhní plane zem - a Feugen klekl před trůnem. Bezradní členové Společnosti jeden po druhém čtou mokrý svitek. Vignette: Drtivá Vlna Portál se otevřel nad malým ostrůvkem v gigantické jeskyni. Kam oko dohlédne je oceán. Feugen, který po dopadu na zem okamžitě získá kontrolu nad svým tělem si ihned všimne dvojice zelených očí které se zdají být součástí velké vlny která se k němu blíží. Následuje série obrázku pomocí kterých by rád autor knihy popsal nepopsalné. Podzemní Caverna s Oceánem Ostrov s Feugenem nad kterým je otevřen portál. Olhydra Feugen se postaví a rozhlédne. Nemá zbraň, nemá výbavu, nemá se kam schovat. Jediné co mu zbylo je jeho štít. Vlna se k němu rychle blíží. “Vše je ztraceno, Mirrodin padl.” S touto myšlenkou Feugena opustí naděje. Je připraven nechat se smést obří vlnou. Nevzdorovat. Vlna nastoupává do úctihodné výšky padesáti metrů. Její zelené oči planou hněvem a nenávistí. Feugnovo tělo však rozkaz nezná. Jediné co umí je se zapřít a vytrvat. Svalová paměť válečníka vykročí jeho pravou nohou kupředu a zaujme obranný postoj. V další vteřině se celá váha několika stovek hektolitrů vrhne proti ostrovu s válečníkem. Jako padající obloha spláchne celý ostrov a znovu se smísí s oceánem. Feugen stojí na ostrově a z jeho těla a štítu stéká voda. Válečník je téměř překvapen tím že “vytrval”. Vlna rychle obtočí celý ostrov a znovu vystřelí proti postavě. Feugen stále stojí, vlna mu pouze srazila masku. “Pořád cítím jeho sílu, Mirrodin nemohl padnout.” Jeho obličej se začne plnit odhodláním. Válečník si přešlápne. Z látky na jeho těle odkapavá voda. Jeden pruh látky praskl a teď visí přes Feugenovu ruku. Na pruhu je vidět vyšitý Kormac jak léčí Bexleyho. Z moře se mezitím odpařuje velký mrak z kterého do vody okamžitě sjede blesk. Stoupá vítr a voda se točí kolem ostrova. “Odkazem Mirrodinu nebude zničený svět.” Vlna se spojí do prudkého proudu který jako vystřelený had vyrazí v letu proti válečníkovi. “Odkaz Mirrodinu bude armáda která se nikdy neskloní.” A všechna voda se roztříští o Feugenův štít a steče zpět do oceánu. Válečníka několikatunová rána však srazila na koleno. Z Feugena se pomalu odmotává jeho plátno. Příběhy všité do Feugenových pruhů látky se pomalu stáčejí po ostrově jako pomalý film. Řada Red Guardů držící Bastienovy jednotky. Proslov z vodního majáku. Smrt Lydie u Sochy ve Vějíři oka. “Vím, že nejsem poslední, co nese Sílu a Odhodlání mého světa!” Olhydra znovu nabere veškerou svou sílu a vyrazí proti malému muži klečícímu na jednom koleni. Dvě zelená oka sedí na špičce obrovského vodního kůlu který letí proti Feugenovi s jediným cílem - srazit ho na zem. Počtvrté se vodní masa rozstřelí o Feugenův štít do všech stran. Každé oko plné nenávisti skončí na jedné straně ostrova. Feugen je téměř nahý. Látky pokreslené příběhy leží všude kolem něj. Dech dračí želvy Stallaggova socha. Padající tělo Gara Shatterkeela Klan Barbarů běžících proti statku “Odhodlání postavit se čemukoliv a Sílu vydržet cokoliv!” Bouře začne nabírat na intenzitě. Několik cyklónů se začne zvedat na různých místech kaverny. Oči se opět spojí a vyrazí znovu proti válečníkovi, který nedrží nic jiného než svůj štít. Pátá vlna velikosti několikapatrového domu přepadne přes malý ostrov. Feugen stále stojí na jednom koleni. Poslední kusy látky stékají z jeho hrudi. Caverna Mycodinů a Společnost Setkání s Lydii, Kirou a Vilíkem Příchod na Toril “Schopnost ochránit ty co stojí při nás!” Obrovská vlna se naposledy otočí a začne stoupat výše než kdykoliv předtím. Feugen se naposledy postaví. Cítí že se blíží jeho konec. “Dokuď tomu tak bude... Obrovský blesk doprovázený hromem nabije vlnu která padá na ostrov z výšky několika desítek metrů. ...Mirrodin vytrvá!” Poslední kousek látky se odlepí od Feugenových zad. V nepříjemném tichu klidu před bouří dopadne kus látky na zem. Pět sluncí Mirrodinu. Vysoká zeď vodní masy se blíží z neskutečné výšky nad ním. Feugen přizvedne svůj štít. “MY VYTRVÁME!” zařve muž vzdorovitě proti obrovské mase padající vody. Jeho nahé tělo ukáže poslední nítě, které jsou všity přímo do jeho zohyzděného těla. Čtyři hrdinové držící každý jednu jeho končetinu. Vlna se roztříští o ostrov a když stěčou i poslední zbytky vody je vidět, že ostrov je prázdný. Smrt Feugena Vignette: We Will Endure https://youtu.be/wnxugIyI1dc Vignette: Curse of Strahd Count Strahd von Zarovich Under raging storm clouds, a lone figure stands silhouetted against the ancient walls of Castle Ravenloft. The vampire Count Strahd von Zarovich stares down a sheer cliff at the village below. A cold, bitter wind spins dead leaves about him, billowing his cape in the darkness. Lightning splits the clouds overhead, casting stark white light across him. Strahd turns to the sky, revealing the angular muscles of his face and hands. He has a look of power and of madness. His once handsome face is contorted by a tragedy darker than the night itself. Rumbling thunder pounds the castle spires. The wind's howling increases as Strahd turns his gaze back to the village. Far below, yet not beyond his ken, a party of adventurers has just entered his domain. Strahd's face forms a twisted smile as his dark plan unfolds. He knew they were coming, and he knows why they have come -all according to his plan. He, the master of Ravenloft, will attend to them. Another lightning flash rips through the darkness, it’s thunder echoing through the castle's towers. But Strahd is gone. Only the howling of the wind-or perhaps a lone wolf fills the midnight air. The master of Ravenloft is having guests for dinner. And you are invited.